Ignition
by Gio34
Summary: Weiss, Blake and Yang have been kidnapped and now it's up to Ruby to find and save them. But she'll have to descend deep into the darkness to find them and be absolutely brutal in her search for her friends.Rated M for intense violence and gore.


In the kingdom of Vale there are many kinds of scum and gangs. Ruby knew this very well. But what she didn't know was how far of a reach these gangs had. She also didn't know the evil they were capable of.

She had dealt with criminals before, having helped her uncle Qrow out a few times. She had also fought Roman Torchwick and his thugs. She never would have imagined in her life, that she would have to deal with criminals 50 times worse than Torchwick or the White Fang. She didn't know the evil capable by people, by humans, and even faunus.

* * *

Ruby was coming back to her dorm after having gone for a stroll around campus. She was sure Weiss was going to nag her the minute she entered, to study for an upcoming test that they had. She really should, it was going to be a very difficult test.

She entered the dorm building and went up the stairs.

She then turned around the corner and had her key ready to open the door when she suddenly stopped and saw that the door to her dorm and been ripped off the hinges.

Ruby was taking a minute to register the scene, she got over the initial shock and entered her dorm.

She let out a small gasp, worry began to seep into her heart. As she looked around the dorm, she noticed that there were signs of struggle, but not a big one.

_It can't be...there's no way that anyone broke in here and kidnapped anyone of my teammates and not have a bigger scene of disaster. Were all three taken, one, two, and who? _Ruby asked in her mind.

She started breathing heavily, her heart started pounding, and she started feeling panic.

She then noticed that the computer was on, and a video chat application was open. Ruby then approached the computer, and as though on cue, a video call was ringing. Ruby had a very bad feeling about this, but she accepted the call.

The window opened and on the other side she could only see a dark room. But them suddenly a man came into view. He had black hair, but it could be seen that he was losing it. He had sunglasses on for some reason, so Ruby couldn't see his eyes. His face had a soul patch. He had stubble coming out of the rest of his face. He also appeared to be wearing a stripped polo shirt.

"I bet you're wondering who I am, and why I'm calling you?" The man said to Ruby.

"Well I can only answer one question. I am calling you because I kidnapped your roommates." The man announced. Ruby's eyes widened with shock.

"Which is why I will not be telling you who I am, I don't need any trouble." The man continued.

"Mister, you're going to be in a whole heap of trouble if you don't give them back to me." Ruby threatened.

The man simply smiled and said, "I'm not going to do that. Those three girls are some of the best girls I've seen in a while. I think I'll get a pretty penny for them."

"What's going to happen to them?" Ruby asked, worriedly. "Lady, you don't want to know." The man responded.

"Well it's been nice talking to you but I've got a kidnapping ring to run. See ya later." "NO PLEASE GIVE THEM-" Ruby started yelling but the call ended.

Ruby then backed away from the monitor, still in shock. Worry, despair and fear where in her heart. But then another feeling started burning strongly; anger.

Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists in anger.

_I can't believe that that all three were taken. How could they be taken? Wait a minute. There had to be someone on the inside. Someone here at Beacon has be connected to that man and his organization. Yeah...I remember hearing that last year a few girls went missing. Weiss, Blake, and Yang would have given the invaders a hell of a fight. This room would be destroyed. The insider must have helped out, find a way to knock them out or incapacitate them._

_Okay well, I think I just figured out what I have to do first. I need to find the insider and interrogate them. Crap I don't have Crescent Rose, it's being repaired. Hopefully I can get information without it._

Ruby had an idea. There are security cameras around the school. The tapes usually don't get checked unless there is a reason to. Ruby has a reason to check those tapes.

* * *

She knew where the room was and so she found it. But it was locked as students weren't allowed in. She knew how to pick locks though so she did so and entered the room. She closed the doors and then checked the footage of the past 24 hours.

She watched all the monitors looking for suspicious activity. But after a few hours nothing interesting happened. She was prepared to look at all footage since the beginning of the school year if she had to.

That didn't have to happen though.

She finally found what she wanted.

In one of the monitors she saw the man who she had talked to. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

The man was talking to someone who she recognized as one of the science teachers; a man in their 30s. She didn't know his name though.

_How the hell did that guy get through security, how had no one recognized him as an intruder. Oh well I guess he had some help..._

She recorded the footage on her scroll and then set off the find that teacher. Luckily the camera she was watching the footage from had the number of the classroom.

That teacher was going to have hell to pay, Ruby guaranteed it.

* * *

Ruby found the classroom and hoped that the teacher was still in there. She opened the door and saw the teacher was still in his classroom. She entered and the teacher noticed her.

"Hello there, can I help you?" The teacher asked. The teacher then noticed who she was. "Oh you're Ruby Rose correct!? Nice to meet you, I'm Mister Barret. " Barret smiled warmly at her. Ruby wasn't buying his act though.

"Hello Mr. Barret." Ruby closed the door and walked up to the teacher.

"So uh...my teammates have been kidnapped." Ruby said. "What?! That's terrible have you told Ozpin?" The teacher asked, worriedly.

"I don't think Ozpin can help me. But...I think you can." Ruby said. "I don't..." Barret started saying.

"I was looking at the security camera footage. Now when I entered my dorm room, a man contacted to tell me that my friends were taken. And I was looking at the footage I noticed that same man talking to you, last night." Ruby said, glaring at him fully.

The man then sighed, looked down, then when he looked at Ruby he was smirking. "I'm surprised you figured it out. This is supposed to be one of our best scores. That Schnee girl will go for a huge amount of money. Plus your sister is one hell of a catch, she'll fetch a nice price as well. And as for your faunus friend, well... people like cats." The teacher said still smirking.

Ruby was filled with anger and through bared teeth asked, "Why didn't you try to take me too?"

"No one wants a 15 year old girl, which is why you were spared." Barret answered.

"I see. Well my friends aren't going to be sold. Where the hell are they? Tell me who took them and where I can find them?!" Ruby yelled. Mr. Barret just chucked and said, "Yeah I'm not doing that. You're annoying so I am going to get rid of you now." Barret then lunged at Ruby, but Ruby activated her semblance and dodged his lunge.

Unfortunately Ruby couldn't really fight without her scythe. She had a lot of strength but she was just no good with hand to hand combat.

Ruby ran up the stairs and the teacher gave chase. Ruby was trying to figure out a way to take out the teacher.

She ran the back row and went back down the other set of stairs, Barret followed her. Ruby turned to see him and noticed that he had his weapon with him, a sword. As she was going down the stairs she hoped that he would trip or something. Or suddenly have a heart attack.

Fate would be on Ruby's side. Barret did trip and fell the stairs. Ruby was on the bottom of the classroom and saw him fall.

This was her chance. She quickly looked around to find something to use, she found a plastic bag. She then had an idea.

As Barret got up, Ruby kicked him in the ankles, most likely breaking them. Ruby then put his head in the plastic bag and held it with all her strength to deprive him of oxygen. Barret was struggling madly to get out of the bag but he couldn't.

"TELL ME WHO TOOK MY FRIENDS!" Ruby yelled. " OR ELSE YOU DIE!"

"FOX! HIS NAME IS FOX. HIS ORGANIZATION IS CALLED THE BLACK STARS!" Barret yelled desperately.

"WHERE CAN I FIND THEM!?" Ruby yelled. "I DON'T KNOW, LAST I HEARD THEY WHERE IN THE REIGNS DISTRICT!" Barret answered. But then he started faded. Ruby had lied. Ruby didn't take off the bag. She kept choking him. Eventually he ran out of oxygen and was choked to death.

His arms fell to the side and his body became limp. Ruby then laid his body down and removed the bag from his head. She then kicked his head as hard as she could, damn near taking off his head.

She didn't care about moving the body, let it be there, she had more important things to worry about. Ruby left the room and headed over to the airships.

* * *

She threatened a pilot with death in order to make him take her all the way to Vale. She didn't tell Ozpin what she was doing, there was no time.

Ruby arrived at Vale when it was past 8:00 pm, it was now dark. Ruby didn't have her trusty scythe but that couldn't stop her, she couldn't afford to wait for it to be repaired. She still had the plastic bag however.

Ruby had heard of the Reigns district. It was a run down broken district, filled with crime, but she wasn't scared, she was angry. She had killed before and she is willing to do it again.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the new version of Ignition, there is still the kidnapping element, only now it's all three of Ruby's teammates who have been taken. This story was inspired by Manhunt, the game. So there will be lots of Violence and murder, gore and such. So that's what you people have to look forward too. Thanks to everyone who read this first chapter, i hope you liked it, there will be more soon!**


End file.
